Wars & Roses
by Haleemah
Summary: Kara is human. Barry is human. They all live on one earth. Oliver is Mayor and The Green Arrow- Kara and Barry know. Barry is married to Iris and Kara is engaged to Mon el. Kara and Barry are soldiers and they are finally coming home. Barry and Kara have an amazing friendship, Iris was worried at first and, not so subtly, inquired about their relationship. Barry and Kara confirme
1. Finally Home

11 months. Sergeant Kara Danvers and Sergeant Barry Allen have been away from home for 11 whole months. That's 335 days. None of them told their family that they were coming home today. Barry couldn't wait to get home to his wife, foster father and friends. Kara couldn't wait to see her fiancée, sister and friends. She couldn't wait to see his adorable face and stormy grey eyes.

Snapping her out of her thoughts Barry said on the train, "I can't wait to see everyone again. Especially Iris."

"I know the feeling Barr." Kara replies with a huge grin on her face.

"Right. Have you guys set a date yet?"

"No." She sighs, "we haven't had the time. This deployment was longer than we expected." She said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, sorry. I understand and I'm glad Iris did too. But I have a slight feeling she'll be a bit mad." Barry said with a small smile. That got Kara to laugh. She hasn't really smiled a lot since their deployment into Afghanistan.

_**Flashback:**_

_'SERGEANT DANVERS! SERGEANT ALLEN! Boss needs to talk to you.' Sighing Kara and Barry got off their bunks and walked towards the general. Saluting as they walked in they both said, 'General Lane'._

_'At ease soldiers' he replied solemnly. Kara knew that tone all too well. Somethings wrong._

_'Sam? Did something happen. Is Clark and Lois okay?' Kara asked worried._

_'No Kara, it's not that. Umm...'_

_'Sir, please, what's wrong?' Barry asked as but frightened by the generals attitude._

_'You're both going in a mission. For 6 more months... it's...it's going to be in Afghanistan. And they'll be no communication for it's duration.' General Lane said quietly._

_The colour from both their faces drained. Silent tears fell from their faces none of them bothering to clear them up._

_'Can...c-can we' Barry cleared his throat before continuing. 'Can we send letters?'_

_'Sorry Sargent. But it's not possible from where you're based.' General Samuel Lane knew Barry through Kara and Clark. Barry was like a son to him and seeing him this hurt, hurt him too._

_'I'm sorry. Really, but we need the best for the mission. I hoped that we wouldn't need you two, but no one comes close. Both battle and relationship wise.' Lane said, truthfully. Trying to make the best of this, well predicament, I guess that's the only words she could think of at the moment, Kara ushered a small smirk saying, 'you think we're the best?' That got Barry to stifle a small chuckle and Lane to give a humorous smirk. 'Go tell Iris and Mon el the news. They need to know ASAP.' On that note, Barry and Kara excused themselves to break the worst news possible._

_Kara stares at her laptop screen waiting for Mon el to answer. When he picked up her face lit up with joy and content._

_Bold- Mon-el Normal- Kara_

_Hey!_

_Hey hon! I really missed you._

_Me too. Listen. I need to talk to you._

_Babe, it's okay. You can tell me anything. We are getting married so we better get used to it._

_Heh! Well we talked to General Lane today. And... he said that we have to stay a while longer._

_How long?_

_6 months_

_SIX MONTHS?!_

_yeah..._

_Where you stationed?_

_Afghanistan._

_Can we talk or send letter or messages? ANYTHING!_

_no. Honey. We can't._

_sniffling* I need to go_

_Mon... no please_

_Bye Kara_

_Mon... but it was cut off. She didn't care if people were staring, she just stared at the blank computer screen bawling her eyes out._

_Just after Barry had finished his call with Iris one of the cadets came running up to him panting and saying, 'SERGEANT it's Sergeant Danvers, she's not moving and she's just sitting on her bunk crying.' Barry shot up from his desk and ran to Kara without a second thought. He reached her bunk, sat beside her, not talking just sitting as she curled up into a ball soaking his tan shirt._

_After a solid 30 minutes of crying he asked, 'What happened Kar?'_

_'I told h-him an-and h-h-he just hung up.' She managed to say through her heavy breathing and sniffles. She let out the occasional sob every few seconds. He tensed, then relaxed a bit and chuckled,_

_'He's an idiot. He's hot, but an idiot.' That had gotten her to smile a bit._

_'I think it's hard on him. Iris was the same when we got deployed the day after we got married. Remember Budapest?'_

_'God, I remember you worrying all the time thinking she was going to divorce your sorry ass.' She softly replied._

_'Language!' He said acting shocked. 'But do you remember what you said to me?'_

_'Yeah, I said -ne aggódj, a szereteted mindent át fog csinálni-' she said in Hungarian as she recalled that memory._

_'Don't worry Kara, your love will make it through everything.' Barry translated._

_'Thank you Barry.'_

_'It's nothing Kara. But if he does anything stupid again I will kick it big ugly ass.' Barry said in full seriousness._

**_Present Time:_**

"You thinking about that time aren't you?" Barry guessed as she spaced out.

"Yeah," She said not trying to deny it. "I hope he's not mad." She said quietly.

"Hey, no one can be mad at you. Your like a puppy. And no one can hate a cute puppy like you."

"Some people hate puppies." She retorted.

"No one _sane_ hates puppies." He went over to her and engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"I meant what I said you know. I will kick his ass if her hurts you." Her laughed vibrated against his chest, "Okay Barr, if he hurts me. But chances are I'll probably get to him before you."

"Yeah, but save some for me, okay."

"Okay" she said smiling. She looked out the window and saw National City.

"Hey, do you wanna come?" She asked.

"No, sorry," He started apologetically, "but I'm planning to have a little getting home party when I surprise Iris that I'm here. You should come."

"Yeah, I'll try. Bye Barry." She said as she walked to the exit.

"Bye Kara"

NATIONAL CITY- KARA'S APARTMENT-

Saying that Kara was nervous was an understatement. She was literally shaking when she was walking up to her loft. She was in her camouflage cap, cargo pants, Timberlands and shirt which had a tag saying 'Sgt.Danvers'. She hadn't called Eliza, Winn or even Alex, who would probably kick her ass before hugging her, but she was too scared that Mon el was mad at her.

Building up he courage, she finally got her keys twisted it in the lock and turned the handle.

"Mon..." but she was cut off at a horrible scene unfolding in her kitchen.


	2. Why

Her mouth hung open as she saw Mon el in his boxers with the biggest smile ever, his arms around another woman who was wearing his shirt. He turned around to see Kara, suddenly they smile on his face had vanished and was plastered with confusion.

"Kara? What are you doing? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" He asked talking his hands off the other woman.

Sniffling she said in total disbelief. "That is all you can say right now?" She began to raise her voice, "WHEN I COME HOME TO SURPRISE MY FUCKING FIANCÉE AND SEE HIM WITH SOMEONE ELSE? NO EXPLANATION FOR WHATS HAPPENING JUST ASKING ME WHY I CAME INTO MY OWN DAMN HOME?!" She didn't care if people could hear, she wanted to understand.

"Why?" She whispered as she was created a puddle of tears.

"I-I-i was missing you and a few days after you called we," gesturing to the other woman, who looked confused, "started to talk and one thing led to the other and..." he just left his explanation there not even shedding a tear.

"I-I should go." The lady said, "I'm sorry he didn't tell me he was engaged." She continued apologetically.

As she was about to move Kara shook her head and said, "No. Stay. Apparently you could give Mon el something I couldn't."

She turned her back to them still sobbing.

"No, Kara wait..." he said hoping she wouldn't leave.

"Bye Mon el. You can keep the loft. I'm never coming back." She said with no expression other than the tears streaming down her face.

She put her duffel bag down, pulled the engagement ring off her left hand and threw it at his face. In one swift move she grabbed her motorbike helmet and her bag and walked out the door not giving them another look.

Once she was outside, she slid her back down the wall, wailing. After a while she noticed that no one left the building and that it was sort of dark. So, she picked up her phone and dialled the only person she could thing of. Barry.

CENTRAL CITY-

All in casual yet smart attire were: Barry, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Laurel, Malcolm, Sara, Nate, Ray, Zari, Amaya and Mick (Dinah, Curtis and René are looking after the city). They were all in Barry and Iris' loft celebrating his and Kara's return. But one of the guests of honour wasn't here.

"Hey, Barry where's Kara?" Oliver asked a bit confused.

Barry gave him a cheeky grin, wiggled his eyebrows at him and said, "well someone really missed Kara, huh?"

"What. No. I was just wondering seeming as the party was for both of you." Oliver replied unconvincingly.

Mixes of "mmhmm" and "sure" echoed through the loft. Oliver gave them all the death glare but no one flinched.

"Honestly, I don't know I told her to come and she said she will. Hey Speedy, lower they music imma call Kara." Barry called out. Just as her was about to unlock his phone, she rang.

"Speak of the devil." He chuckled. He slid it to answer and put it in speaker.

"Hey Kara! Where are you? I thought you said you were coming." Barry said energetically. All he heard was heavy breaths on the other side.

"Kara?" He asks worriedly.

He heard slight sniffling on her end and as he was about to speak she said, "Barry, c-can I stay a while. I, um, can't stay here in National any longer." She spoke softly, as though it was a whisper.

Barry said, without hesitation, gritting his teeth, "Kara. What. Did. He. Do?"

Another sniffle came through his phone before she answered. She gave a small chuckle as asked, "How'd you know?"

His reply was simple. "Big brother instincts."

"Well, I was um coming to o-the loft and when I opened the door," she let out a huge sniffle and sighed,"when I opened the door I saw him with arms around someone else." She said closing her eyes as a new wave of tears came breaking through.

Everyone around Barry looked either pissed or sorry for her. Oliver especially was REALLY pissed.

He strode up to the phone and said. "You're saying that while you have been fighting across the world, for this country, for you fiancée, who should be your ex as of now, and he just cheats with zero explanation or remorse."

"Yeah." She said softly, "and don't worry Ollie I threw his ring back at his face. I think it landed in his coffee." She softly replied trying to take away some tension. "Anyway, um Barry can I maybe stay in Central for a whi-"

Cutting her off he and Iris said at the same time "sure".

Slightly chuckling she replied, "Thanks."

"Do you need me or Ollie to pick you up?" Barry asked softly.

"No. No. I'll drive on my bike. I need some air." Kara sighed. "But thank you do the offer. You and Ollie."

When saying that a small smile crept onto Oliver face.

"Hey Kara, ne volnuysya. U tebya sil'noye serdtse. (Don't worry, Kara. You have a strong heart)" Barry said in Russian.

"Blagodaryu vas Barry (Thank you Barry)." Kara replied in Russian. "Bye Barr, see you. And sorry for being a downer guys" Kara said that last bit a bit louder so everyone could hear.

"Don't worry Kara. Plus I'm sure Sara and Oliver will happily kick his ass." Caitlin said.

"Ooh, sorry guys, Barry's got dibs. When we were on the train he said and I quote - I will kick his ass if he hurts you.- so you will need to get in a line." She said a bit happier than before. Snippets of laughter could be heard throughout the loft followed by nods of confirmation from Oliver and Sara.

"Okay Kara, see you in 30." Barry says before hearing the dial tone.

"So the order of kicking Mon-Bitches ass is: Kara, me, Ollie then Sara. And Alex will probably be part of this session."

Barry said, but the mention of Alex caused a certain blondes cheeks to light up.

Acknowledging this Oliver said with a knowing grin. "Is there something we should know Sara."

"Whaaa... noo." Sara said in a really high voice. She cleared her throat and said in a deep voice. "Nope, nothing to know."

"Sure thing boss." Mick said from across the room. A new wave of laughter followed from that.


	3. Family From Afar

NATIONAL CITY- FREEWAY

Kara was riding up the freeway listening to the cars passing by; the wind pushing past her ears as she drove just over the speed limit. All she could concentrate on, much to her dismay, was the fact that Mon el cheated. He wasn't mad, but that wasn't proven, he moved on. Is that was it was? I mean he didn't tell her he regretted it and no one had left the building so maybe she stayed or maybe she left shortly after Kara had left.

She could only feel one thing at the moment. Oddly, it wasn't heartbreak. Just betrayal. Maybe the heartbreak would come after. But she couldn't focus on that. She had suddenly realised that she just crashed Barry's welcome home party. 'God I'm a terrible friend' was what she thought. Everyone was probably there. Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity, Oliver.

Oliver was someone who she could confide in when she didn't want to burden Barry. He's said before that she isn't a burden, but that didn't stop her from feeling like one. Kara had told Oliver her worst fears. How hard it was she was away from home, yet how comforting and rewarding it was. When Oliver heard all these things about her, she also began to be a source of comfort him. He had opened up to Kara about his 5 years on Lian Yu. How it wasn't 5 years just on the island, it was 1 year in Russia and 1 year in Hong Kong and a few days in Star City- then Starling- and she didn't judge his actions and choices. She was a soldier and she had to make hard choices all the time, just because he doesn't wear the same uniform as her, he's a soldier too. Well in her eyes.

Suddenly, a small smile crept up on her face and she felt a warmth in her chest by the thought of Oliver Queen. She didn't know what it meant at the moment as she was too broken to understand. But later she would figure it out. Right now she had to focus on not getting killed and try to make up for ruining the party. And with that said the thought of her trust-betraying, ex fiancée was gone from her mind.

1 HOUR LATER CENTRAL CITY -

WEST-ALLEN HOME

Barry and Oliver were both pacing. Everyone knew why Barry was pacing. And they all knew why Oliver was pacing. Anyone would've thought how cute it was of Oliver to be concerned for Kara but they wouldn't say anything with him in this state.

Breaking the silence Iris said. "GUYS! Stop pacing. You'll burn a hole in the ground if you're not too careful."

They ignored Iris and continued to walk around the room.

Finally, Barry said.

"It's been an hour. AN HOUR! She said thirty minutes."

"Shall we go see if she's okay? Or still in National." Oliver asked in a panicked voice.

"I-I-I don't know. " Barry shook his head and then confirmed, "No. Yeah. That's exactly what we're going to do."

He and Oliver stopped in their spots. Simultaneously, they grabbed their phones and keys and walked towards the door. Just as they were about to open it they heard a knock.

Barry went for the door and Oliver followed shortly after. When he opened the door they saw a petite blonde woman with red puffy eyes, a small smile, pizza in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other. Her duffle bag was strapped around her shoulders.

"Sorry if I'm late," she started apologetically, "I was driving and I realised that I must've crashed your party and I felt really really bad so I got some pizza and scotch. I thought you'll probably already have food and drink but I felt REALLY bad and I still do." Kara rambled.

Instead of talking Barry and Oliver took the pizza and alcohol out of her hand, placed it on the nearest surface and engulfed her in a strong secure hug.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I love hugs but I kinda also love my ability to breathe." Kara said while Barry and Oliver continued to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Guys?" She enquired.

"Nope. Not leaving." Barry said.

"Me either. We will hug you until we feel you are better." Oliver said firmly.

They could hear the movement of feet coming from behind and next thing you know everyone, including Mick, gave her one of the biggest hugs she's ever had.

"Thanks guys." She muffled from under everyone.

All at the same time the said, "No problem."

They were all stood together in total silence. All of a sudden they heard a small sob coming from beneath them. They all came apart and saw Kara sobbing into Oliver's side. He just stood their with a sad expression rubbing her back. He said to her in a soft voice. "I told you I wouldn't move until I thought you felt better."

From that remark, Kara let out a small chuckle followed by a sniffle and a few uneasy breaths. "Thanks Ollie." was all she said before she let go giving him a wide smile.

He looked a bit confused, but her contagious smile caught onto him and he asked. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You CAN smile." She giggled.

"Oh my- really. You give me the most cheesiest smiles I've ever seen just because I'm smiling." He scoffed.

"Mmhmm." She said still smiling.

Barry interjected and said, "well I hate to break up this lovely little moment but I seem to remember you brought pizza?"

Rolling her eyes she said, "yeah I just got they one will ALL the meats on. I mean we've been living off rations for almost a year. We deserve this very fattening pizza."

Everyone began to laugh and made their way to the couch.

"Hey Kara." Thea asked.

"Yeah speedy?"

"Did you call Alex to tell her your here?" Then everyone shot daggers at her and she mouthed "what?".

"No I didn't tell her I was even here. I went straight to the loft to see Mo- him and... well you know the rest." She replied sadly as she sat next to Thea.

"You should tell her later once your settled. And also I'm sorry. He's an idiot. He has no idea of what a badass yet adorable woman he's lost."

When Thea said that a small blush crept up her face.

"Thanks Thee" Kara said and gave her a small side hug. She returned it but moved away when Kara jumped a little.

Everyone got worried and Cisco asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing it's just my side. It hurts a bit that's all." Kara replied trying to hide her pain. But that didn't work seeming as there is a doctor in the room.

"No Kara. I don't believe you." Caitlin said in her slightly mad tone. "Lift your shirt up. Let me inspect the wound."

She was now getting in full doctor mode. She placed her wine glass down and grabbed the fully equipped med bag out of her small S.T.A.R. Labs duffle bag.

She placed her bag at the foot of the couch as she sat next to Kara. Hesitantly, she unbuttoned her shirt leaving her in her beige tee. She softly lifted it up, revealing litter of scars along her back and torso. But what stuck out the most was a big white plaster with blood seeping through.

"What happened!?" Caitlin exclaimed.

Kara looked at Barry, who shook his head and said. "It's my fault."


	4. What Happened in Afghanistan

They all turned to him as he started to explain.

"When we got there, we were waiting for confirmation that an enemy base was working in the forests. We got word and had orders to infiltrate the enemy base and grab a secure hard drive. It was why we had the extended deployment. Without it we would've had to stay longer. They had told us that they needed just us two—"

FLASHBACK - AFGHAN FOREST.

_Barry and Kara were silently walking along the narrow pathway. Barry in front and Kara watching his six. In their ear they heard General Lane, 'Sitrep?'_

_'Nothing yet sir.' Barry sighed. _

_They began walking forward when, all of a sudden, their coms began to crackle. 'General?' Barry said._

_Shortly after Kara said, 'Sam? Ya there?'_

_When she got no answer they moved a bit back and once they thought they were far back enough, Barry said 'General Lane, come in.'_

_'Allen. What's wrong?'_

_'There's a slight interference with the comms. We'll be dark until we find the base.' Barry replied._

_'No. Fall back. We can't have you go into the unknown with no one on the receiving end.' Lane said as soon as he heard Barry's comment._

_'But Gener-' Barry began before being interrupted by Lane._

_'Sergeant Bartholomew Henry Allen. I will NOT explain to my superiors and to your wife and Kara's fiancée and both of your family and friends that you were killed in a mission with no back up. Also it is borderline stupid.'_

_'Sir-' He was interrupted again but not by Lane. By Kara._

_'Sir, with all due respect you sent us in this op. It's the main reason why we came and without it the whole thing is blown. You said yourself, you need the best. We can give that to you.'_

_She heard silence and continued speaking, 'While you two were shouting at each other I walked father up. There's a small warehouse just 1/2 a mile up from here. There's a couple of jeeps parked outside filled to the brink with ammo and guns. There's an insurgent which I could see had a few RPG's in the back and one guard by the door with a customised M191. I think the warehouse is about 12x15 meters squared from the angle I was looking. It could hold the hard drive with a medium sized army inside or it could be a distraction. Either way it's the only lead we have at the moment.'_

_'Okay, but let us find the schematics for the warehouse. First activate the cameras we placed in your vests. We may not be able to talk to you but we need to see.' Lane caved. _

_'Copy.' They said._

_'Hold tight and whatever you do, DO NOT let your guards down.'_

_'Yes sir.' Barry replied._

_They activated their cameras and stuck to the shadows beneath the trees. After a few minutes they saw 2 more jeeps move into the direction of the warehouse._

_'Do we follow it?' Barry asked._

_'I don't know. Should we ask Sam?' Kara said. _

_Barry nodded and said, 'General?'_

_'Copy.'_

_'We see two enemy vehicles move towards the warehouse. What's are course of action. Stay or follow.' Barry asked._

_'Check it out. But do not, under ANY circumstances, engage the enemy.'_

_'Yes, Sir.' Barry said, slightly terrified._

_Kara had asked, 'what if they see us? Should we abort or return fire?'_

_'If it is absolutely inevitable, then; only then, you engage.'_

_'Copy that, Sir. Over and out' she replied._

_They moved forward, still sticking to the shadows to not draw attention._

_They had walked for about 10 minutes when they heard voices. They sat down behind a large boulder and listened in. A deep voice came from behind them and started,_

_'Boss says we have to make sure no one comes. Apparently there's been some do-gooders snoopin' about.' A feminine voice came after him and replied._

_'Dan, calm down. Even if there was an army comin down at us, they would never get passed.'_

_'True...'_

_'We have motion sensors in the building so no one will get in without being blown up or after 100 rounds unload into them. We're covered.'_

_'Ye-' just as she was about to reply, Barry's foot had slipped and broken a twig, before they could lift themselves up off the boulder the man from before had shouted, 'CONTACT! CONTACT!'_

_Barry gave Kara an apologetic look but she just looked at him sympathetically before steeling her face and lifting her gun._

_She said, 'you go after the hard drive, I'll cover you.' He just nodded as she lifted off of the ground and began firing. 'Go! RUN BARRY RUN!' **(Sorry not sorry)**. On hearing that he crawled pass Kara, shot a few of the enemies before making a run for the warehouse._

_Barry had ran like his life depended on it. And it did. His AND Kara's. He clipped his assault rifle to his vest, pulled out his pistol and began shooting whoever he saw in his way._

_Kara shot all of those in her view before reloading._

_She heard small footsteps come near. It was either a small child, or an extremely light opponent. It was the second._

_As soon as she moved from the rock a boot knocked her gun out of her hands. 'Well well well. What do we have here?' They woman smirked. Kara didn't reply she pulled out a switchblade and pounced at her._

_Barry had reached the back of the warehouse. With a badge he had swiped off of one of the body's he'd dropped, he entered. There was containers and crates filled with weapons. He saw movement ahead so he dropped down behind a huge crate._

_'Where's the drive?'_

_'We left it plugged into one of the devices in the computing hub.'_

_Barry looked around to see if he could find this hub, that's when he saw two doors at his 12. He waited for the boots to subside before moving._

_Kara and her opponent were evenly matched. For every punch she threw, Kara countered. The last punch Kara gave dazed her so she used this to her advantage by pulling one of the first moves Oliver thought her. She grabbed her wrist, twisting it and throwing her on the ground. And for good measure, and possibly her own appeal, she kicked her in the face. She was about to touch her comms to ask Barry how he was doing but quickly realised that they don't work. Kara reloaded her gun and ran to the warehouse._

_Barry had entered the room and luckily there was no one there. He searched for a computer or laptop or anything that was connected to the hard drive in the gigantic room. He moved past the 5th server block before seeing a laptop plugged into it he ran towards it and instead of disconnecting the drive from the laptop he took them both. He stuffed the laptop between his body and vest. He was about to go out the back door when he heard some footsteps behind him._

_Kara stopped at the back of the warehouse. She looked through the door and saw Barry walk into a room. She tip toed into the warehouse and ducked behind a crate. She looked right and there was a small group of people heading towards the doors Barry went through, she then looked left and saw another group of people heading for the door. She counted at least 8 hostiles heading towards the door. Kara took a deep breath, added a suppresser onto her sidearm, held it in her right hand and pulled out a knife she 'borrowed' from Sara. Kara knew the odds weren't in her favour, she would rather die trying than let herself or Barry be kidnapped and tortured. Although she was not a very religious person, she wished someone was looking out for her, as a act of hope she tapped her forehead, middle of her chest, right shoulder then left. She took one more breath, steeled her face, rose from the crates and threw her knife. Kara silently thanked Sara for teaching her that too. All the hostiles took more attention to Kara now, rather than Barry. She ran forward and shot two in the chest then throwing another knife into ones jugular._

_Only 5 left._

_Kara ran towards a group of two, narrowly avoiding their bullets, lunging her last knife into ones throat and turning to roundhouse kick the other in the face._

_3 left._

_While recovering from that, Kara was about to turn when she felt some hands picking her up from behind, then throwing her onto the ground. She couldn't even move from the position she was forced into. She was kicked and punched until she felt the familiar shape of her switch knife in the back of her pants. She had managed to move her hand far enough back to pull it out and slash the oncoming foot. The man yelled in pain, and as the other were distracted she pushed onto her knees and stabbed them all._

_Kara limped to the room she saw Barry go into and opened the doors. She heard the sound of something unplugging in the distance and began jogging towards it._

_Barry heard the footsteps become faster. He grabbed the closest thing he could find and it was his grenade. As he saw the figure moves forward he pulled the pin._

_Kara saw Barry hold something in his hands but she wasn't sure what it was. She kept going until she saw him and what he was holding. That's when his stopped dead in her tracks._

_Barry threw the grenade but immediately regretted it once he figured out the figure was a bruised and bloodied Kara Danvers. 'DOWN!' He yelled, hating himself for not checking who it was first._

_When Kara heard his shout she quickly dove to the left, but it was too late. The explosion sent shrapnel flying and some of it got caught in her right side._

_Barry raced over to her and saw blood seeping through her uniform. 'God, Kara in so sorry.' He sobbed._

_'Hey, it's okay. You didn't know.' She whispered. 'You need to go.'_

_'No!'_

_'You have to get that to Sam.'_

_'I'm not leaving you.'_

_'Barry. Please. Don't make me pout.'_

_Barry laughed at that comment. 'I'm pretty sure I'm immune to that.'_

_'Wanna bet.' Barry was about to say something but Kara started to cough violently. 'G-get t-that t-to S-Sam.'_

_'No. One, I'm your best friend. Sorta your brother. Two, I'm your partner and I will never leave your side, either we get out together or we die together.'_

_'What about Iris? She's waiting for you to come home.'_

_'Mon-el's waiting for you.' He pointed out._

_'He hates me.'_

_'If he does he's an idiot. But still, you have Alex, Winn, Lena, Eliza, J'onn, everyone from National, Star and Central City. You have Oliver and Sara too. You have people waiting fo you. Kara, you have to survive or everyone will die trying to avenge you.'_

_Kara smiled slightly with blood staining her lips. 'So dramatic.' Kara's eyes began to close and her smile faltering._

_'No. No Kara. Open your eyes. Open your eyes.' Barry sobbed. 'It should've been me. It should've been me.'_

END OF FLASHBACK

Kara looked down as everyone stared at Barry, in what only could be described as shock, more than anything else.

"I am sorry, Kara." Barry said with tears brimming the surface of his eyes.

"I know you are, you big idiot. If I wasn't so sure that Caitlin would push me back down if I stood up, I would give you a hug." Kara smiled. "So I am giving that pleasure to your wife." And that's what Iris did. She wrapped her arms around her husband as he cried on her shoulder.

"Barr. It's okay. You're a soldier. You make mistakes. God knows how many me and Lyla made when we were in the Army. It's natural." Dig said.

"Johnny's right. What's done is done. All you need to do is move forward. Be happy you haven't lost soldiers on your order." Lyla assured Barry.

"See, now stop crying and come and give me a hug." Kara laughed. Barry smiles and removed himself from Iris' grasp, he moved towards Kara and engulfed her in a strong hug.

"Not too hard Barry. I still need to tend to her wound.' Caitlin said. Barry nodded and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek before going back to Iris.

Oliver made his way to Kara's left side and unconsciously held her hand as she winced whenever Caitlin applied any sort of pressure. But she squeezed the hardest when Caitlin added some rubbing alcohol onto it. He was sure that Kara would've broken his hand is she had superhuman strength. He just stared at her, admiring her strong heart, her toothy smile, her optimism even in the worst kind of situation. He loved everything about her. But he couldn't tell her. He didn't want to force her or overwhelm her. He wanted her to be comfortable. He would wait till he knew it was the right time before telling her. But first he had to get used to it himself. He couldn't believe it. He loves Kara Danvers.

He loves her.

And he loves loving her.


End file.
